Chase away all the darkness
by alenena
Summary: I think what they did with Camelot and everything else was such a waist so This is my version of Seson 5,Is an OutlawQueen Love story But CS and all the ships and brotps of the show will be included even some new Otps and Brotps I though would be interisting to explore that we havent seen on the show even some new villains along the way and unexpectd heroes so give it chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this Fic is my version of S5 So we will pick up the story right at the end of s4, I think what they did with Camelot and everything else was such a waist, I already post this story but since I found out that had a lot of mistakes because English isn't my first language ,so I am uploading the improve version, which is much better thanks to my dearest friend and beta RegalBootie who has done an amazing job .This is most of all OutlawQueen and Hood Mills family because I am huge fan of them and feel they had been treated so badly by the writer but they all will be appearing at some point CapitanSwan Rumbelle and will see some brotps as well, Something we need it on the show that we never got, like CaptainHood. Well please enjoy ,Review ,comment, follow whatever u like as long as it is constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **I don't own the characters obviously because if had OutlawQueen will be happy by now.**

The dagger hits the cool hard ground in the middle of the road and Emma Swan was nowhere in sight. As if a freezing spell had been cast nobody moved until Regina broke that spell by running to check on the dagger. Panic surged through her blood when she read the name on the dagger ... **_Emma Swan_**

"Where is she, David?" Snow says sobbing into David a shoulder as he attempts to comfort his wife. Regina picks up the dagger and turning to the group "looks like we have a new dark one"

Snow starts to panic "No, no, no that can't be right "her legs begin to give out as this news of her little girl starts to absorb in her head even with charming's attempts to hold her up.

As Regina grieves over the loss of her son's birth mother she feels the strong arms of her soulmate wrap around her pulling her into his embrace "love, where did she go?"

Regina turns to look into her soulmates eyes and answers with a hiccup "I have no idea..."

Hook who was still staring at the spot where at the spot where his love disappeared in silence until what just happened finally processed in his head "what do you mean you don't know!? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest sorcerous in all the realms now that the stupid crocodile is gone!"

Regina shocked by the pirate's outburst looks at him in disbelief "Are you seriously going to blame me for this?"

Hook storms over to the reformed evil queen grabbing her by the arm looking her in the eyes "well you have to do something your majesty. She sacrificed herself for you! Why didn't you take the darkness yourself or stop her!"

Robin finally intervenes when he feels Regina start to tense up in his arms "I suggest you let go of her before you get really hurt mate. This isn't Regina's fault she didn't make Emma become the dark one" he pushes Hook back away from Regina.

Hook pushes back "go ahead thief, see what you can do. I could take you on any day! I could even take you, your majesty and even the merry stupid men!"

Robins blood was boiling at this point, and his eyes where full of anger, how dare he attack his soul mate. Pushing Regina to stand behind him, he started making his way towards the pirate his fists clenched ready to strike.

The two grown men start fighting, fists flying everywhere. Knowing it would be impossible to break up the fight on her alone she used her magic to pull the men apart "that's enough!" she raise both hands and paralyzed the two "Hook If you want to start blaming someone start with your self's because you were the one who saved Rumpelstiltskin and freed him from the darkness" she says

"I am just as much in pain about this as you are and to top off the cake I am the one who has to tell Henry about this. What has happened tonight is not my fault. We have much bigger issue here. For starters we need to find her so I suggest cooling it down before you make a dick out of yourself. Am I being clear enough pirate?" Her blood was starting to boil and hatred beginning showing in her eyes and then she got out of the shock when she heard the voice she feared the most at that moment.

"Mom what is going on, what are you doing?" henry says with panic in his voice.

She immediately let go of the men, she quickly approaches Henry enveloping him in a hug "sorry Henry I was only trying to split them up."

"It is ok mom but… what were you all fighting about?" He looks behind her to look for Emma but not finding her "Where is my mom?" the look of fear in his eyes breaks Regina's heart but I'm a single year escape.

"Mom? Where is Emma?" He asked again this time with more fear in his voice. All of the other adults could bear looking at the heartbroken lads face.

Regina swallow the lump in her throat and answered her son "Henry we don't know she disappeared just after she became the new dark one" she handed him the dagger with Emma's name on it.

Henrys eyes begin to fill with tears as he begins to mumble "this can't be happening... why..." His voice cracking because of the tears and sobs. Regina pulls him into a fierce hug. She was trying so hard to comfort him. Joining the boy in grieving for this birth mother Snow began to cry again and Hook backed up to a lamp post slowly sliding to the ground.

Regina knew he need it to get out all the pain and sorrow, so she looked at Snow and then looks at Robin before puffing both of them out of there and reappearing in her mansion in henrys room. He was still crying against his mother's shoulder while she held him close trying to comfort him and after a while she spoke

"Honey I need you to listen for a moment ok... I know this is hard but we will find her and somehow bring her back in to the light Ok?" she then lift his chin so she can look into his eyes "But we cannot lose hope remember everything you taught me? You are the one in this family that do that for all of us so we will need you to be stronger than ever"

she lays a kiss onto his forehead and holds him close. She then tucks him into bed letting him get ready to sleep.

When she was about to kiss him goodnight he says "Mom I'm scared" she look at him in the eyes once more and tells him. "It's ok to be scared honey you have every right be scared, but don't let it conquer you, being afraid certainly is the easiest way to let the darkness in" she hugs him again and asks softly

"Do you want me to cuddle with you until you fall asleep like when you were a little?"

Henry nods in agreement and hugs her tighter while also making room for her in the small bed.

Regina puts herself next to his son and hug him while caressing his head and speaks once more "I love you so much my little prince and Emma does too and that love will bring her back" Henry listens to the loving words spoken to him and began to think through them.

Could he be like his father Neil and keep his mom in the light? Maybe his mother was right there was hope for Emma but then again his father didn't really succeed in the end because his grandpa kept a tight grip on to the darkness. Thinking about this made him start to feel anger towards his ex-dark one grandpa. He was the reason why darkness was unleashed in the first place.

Feeling the event of today catch up to him he started to feel weary so he snuggled farther into his mother's embrace and drifted off to sleep with her not far behind him.

Regina awakens to the sound of door bell ringing, she slinks out of henrys bed carefully, so she didn't wake him and goes downstairs to open the door, she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door, the only one who can give her comfort, she opened and there he was standing, the thief who stole her heart, the only one who could keep it safe, looking into his beautiful blue eye just made her melt in side and just one look was all it took for her to run into his arms.

Soaking in his warmth and love she whispered to him "I knew you would come"

He just holds her a little longer caressing her hair from time to time "It is starting to get a little cold out here, I could use a cup of coffee" She looks up at him leaving a quick kiss on his lips and leads him to the kitchen, they didn't say a word until the coffee was made then he asked her "How is he doing?"

She sight and answers "Not so well, I have never saw him so scared and so hopeless. I tried to comfort him, telling him that we will find her and find a way to save her but…" she looks down that moment feeling a little defeated and weak.

He lifts her chin up with and asks "But what?"

"But I am not sure myself. Emma and henry are the ones who bring hope around here and I try but if I am not even buying it myself how can Henry?" she sighs deeply while he squeezing his hand "how the hell are we going to pull this off, like we didn't had enough problems already" she says and he then walks to where she was standing and embrace her again and says

"We will find a way like we always do ok? Now we have to pull ourselves together and start looking for answers" leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened after We Left? "She asks curiously.

"Well" robin explains "David took the lead telling Snow and Hook enough whining and that they have to start looking for Emma, so we went to Rumples' office to find Belle for help with researching, Snow stayed and David asked me to reunite the merry men and do a search party in the woods.

With an irritated huff she replied "Well the search party is a waste of time. Maybe Belle will have something. They are so stupid especially the one handed wonder" she says angrily breathing heavily "Thanks by the way" she look at his deep blue eyes.

He looks at her confuse" For what?"

"For defending me when Hook attacked me, though I am an evil queen after all I can take care of myself it is nice to know that finally someone is willing to do it…to rescue me if necessary "She smiles softly at him

"You are very welcome my lady" he kiss her hand" but now that I think about it I feel sorry for him and understand why he went all crazy "he says with worry clear in his voice "is it bad If I tell you that I am glad that it was Emma and not you who went dark. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again"

"It's not bad" she says "it is only human that you feel that way and you're not happy because it happen to her you are just happy that it didn't happen to me, I totally understand" she says kissing him tenderly.

Breaking the kiss was over she asks "What about Roland who's with him?"

"He's with tuck, don't worry he's safe with him" Robin answers lightly

"That may be, but I don't feel ok leaving any of our kids in someone else hands specially when it is more dangerous than ever out there" Regina sights in worry

"Did you just say our kids?" Robin looks at her surprise

"Sorry, I… I meant "she's scared and nervous and he can tell from the look in her eyes. She doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Don't apologize it's the greatest thing for me that you see Roland as your own" robin confessed "I just though I overstepped I'm sorry"

"Well maybe you did but I couldn't be happier" He says with his sweet accent.

"Well then you go get him and we won't let our boy out of our sight unless it's completely necessary" Regina answer with a huge smile on her face

"You mean our boys Henry and Roland" Robin says

They share a kiss as she walks him to the door. "See you for breakfast" she grins

"See you love" Robin says and kisses her once more before leaving, once seeing him disappear around the corner she made her way upstairs and got into bed. She started thinking about every possibility to find Emma and to take the darkness out of her.

And suddenly it hits her "the dagger, I can summon her to see if she's still in Storybrooke!" rushing to henrys room to get the dagger. Once she gets the dagger she places a protection spell upon her sleeping prince's room. She doesn't know how dark Emma has turned or if her memories are still intact so she's not taking any risks. Returning to the safety of her room she says aloud

"I summon the dark one " nothing happens so she tries again " I summon thee dark one" she try several times and at last gives up throwing the dagger to the Floor " damn she's not here" frustrated she gets into bed again and then she decides to call a meeting with Belle, the Charming's and the idiot pirate first thing in the morning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Well that is it first chapter hope u enjoy it thanks again to RegalBootie my life saver and beta couldn't done it without you please let me know what you think Review ,comment, follow, share whatever u like xoxo.**

 **Since the story is already finished I will update very often, maybe even more than one chapter every time so please follow.**

 **You can follow me on twiter too ale_ _nena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody chapter 2 is hereeeeeeeeeeee lol , thanks to my dearest friend and beta RegalBootie you are the best,Im so thankful for her, because she is a big part on this, she makes everything on my story to look better, also a huge thanks to Imagine_OQ who recommended Her and always melt my heart with their what if twiters. Hope u enjoy please review ,comment, follow,share whatever u like as long as it is constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Don't own them sadly because they deserve so much better than what they got.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Regina woke up at 7am. Her eyes felt heavy, she feels like she hasn't slept in days. While laying in bed she watched the sun raise up through her window, thinking to herself When the hell can she catch a break. She wished she could stay in bed all day but Roland and Robin where coming over for breakfast and she's pretty sure Henry is still upset about Emma so she can make some pancakes, his favorites breakfast might cheer him up a bit , looking at the clock one last time she finally gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to start the pancakes. Once the Pancakes are half done she knows they have to start working on the Emma problem so she calls David :  
"Hi David "  
"Hey Regina"  
"Sorry to call this early but I was wondering how Snow was doing?" she says apologetically  
"Well" he sighs" not good really she's barely slept and we had a search party but we didn't find anything"  
He sounds so sad she thinks before answering "Well we got to do something to find her and we have a lot to discuss about taking the darkness out so… can you please arrange a meeting at Belles around 11 this morning"  
"Of course, thank you. How is Henry doing?" David asked  
"As good as expected "she answer a bit frustrated because its hard seeing her baby suffering " I have to go now but I will see you later at Belles"  
"Ok bye". He says  
As soon as she hangs up she hears the wood creaking from the steps of a still sleepy Henry that were slowly yet surely making their way to the kitchen.  
"Hi baby how you slept?" she asks a very tired Henry whose eyes were swollen from all the crying.  
"Not good mom, I dreamt about Emma and my grandpa all night and my dad was also there "Henry replies while sitting on the counter.  
"Sorry to hear that honey, but look what I'm making for you" she smiles at him  
Henry saw a big pile of pancakes sitting on the marble counter" pancakes.. Thanks mom I love them but.. Aren't these too much just for the two of us?"  
"That is because is not just the two of us this morning "she says with a smile and a bit of shame she doesn't know if henry is in the mood for any visits.  
He looks puzzled so she explains a bit afraid "Robin and Roland are coming over I hope you don't mind…"  
"Not at all mom in fact I think some company will help" he smiles  
And while he watches his mom cook he asks "talking about robin …when is he moving in in with us?"  
"What ?" she looks surprise "What makes you thing he is moving in in with us?"  
"I know you mom, I know that is what you want and probably he does too" Henry answers  
"Don't you think it's a bit fast?" She says  
"Well maybe for normal people but…. you are soul mates, are meant to be together why waste time? It's going to happened eventually any ways" He tells her  
She's in shock she doesn't know how to answer, everything Henry said. It was true but still there were a lot of issue's to take care of and she doesn't know what Robin thinks about this, In that moment the doorbell rings" saved by the bell "she thinks to herself.  
"I'll get it mom" Henry jumps from the stool.  
Henry opens the door to be greeted by a grinning Roland "Hi Henry" Roland says and storms into the house straight to the kitchen with a flower on his hand screaming and Robin and Henry follow after shaking hands in the doorway.  
"Regina! Regina! look this is for you "Roland says  
"Hi baby! Thank you it's beautiful" she says taking the flower and kissing his forehead she raise her eyes to see her handsome soul mate entering the room with her son.  
"Morning "he says and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Good Morning to you too "she answer "pancakes are almost ready"  
"What can I do to help?" Robin offers  
"Can you please set the table "she grins "Henry can you help Robin find everything please"  
"I want to help too" Roland says  
"Ok ,you can help them too" Regina smile at him  
They all start setting the table in the counter together and Regina watches them though the reflection in the window and cannot help but smile at the sight, that is something so simple and maybe just routine for some people ,normal people , but since their life's are anything but normal this sight is the sweetest thing ever and warms her heart.  
They all sat to enjoy the pancakes with orange juice and coffee for Robin and Regina.  
When they finished Henry and Roland go to the couch to watch some TV and Robin helps Regina to clean up the table .  
"So how was your night?" Robin asked

"Well It took me a while to finally get to sleep and this morning I felt like crap and unusually tired " she answered  
"Sorry to hear love. But does it makes you feel any better I didn't sleep a lot either, I kept thinking about you" He smiles  
She smiles back and ask herself when did she become this person who enjoys such a corny comment "Well at least I know now for sure that she isn't here" changing the subject.  
"How are you sure about that?" Robin looks confuse  
"Well…. I took the dagger and summoned her" she answer waiting for the reaction with fear  
"What ?" yep he's angry "Are you crazy? ""Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"  
"Well I do but… I had to try" she justifies herself  
"What were you thinking?, what if she had appeared and hurt you or Henry…. "Robin is upset almost breathing heavy trying to control himself.  
"Do you think I'm that dumb, I put a protection spell On his room" Regina is getting mad as well  
"And what about You?" Robin questions her  
"what about me ,I can protect myself. Why are you so upset?" she answers confuse in her mind he is overreacting  
"Because you don't seem to realize how important you are …..to me, to our children, we cannot afford to lose you , you have to think before you act " he finished with a sigh and fear in his eyes, afraid of losing her.  
She was about to fight back and justified what she had done but then realize how lucky she is to have someone who care so much to actually confront her and yell at her, so she decides to calm him with a different answer "You said our children?"  
That threw him off the anger and fear he was feeling. Making him smile at her. Knowing she was safe she says "Sorry ,I get it, but it no longer matters since nothing Happened which means She is not in this land"  
He smiles and says "Just try to not do it again, lets save Emma but keep all of us safe Ok?"  
"Ok" she answer smiling in wildly and him on the lips sweetly "so Maybe start with a meeting and try to find some clues would be the best next move…"Robin suggests  
"I already did ,we have a meeting at Golds shop in about an hour" Regina answer  
"Great , what about I stay with the kids so you can go" Robin suggest  
"That would be great. I hope Henry agrees though…."Regina hesitates  
"I think he will, I have some fun plans in mind to keep his interest" Robin grins then joins the boys in the living room.  
"Hey Henry, Roland and I were planning to go into the woods and shoot some arrows care to join us?" Robin asked him  
"That would be awesome, but I don't know how to use a bow and arrow and besides we have to get start on operation Light "Henry answers  
"Well, Roland Doesn't know to use one either, so that's is why we are going ,I am teaching him and I can teach you as well and about operation light which I suppose is code name to save Emma I believe…." He looks at Regina waiting for her to tell Henry  
"Henry I already arrange a meeting with your grandparents and everybody so I think you should go with Robin this time "Regina says  
"well then I gotta go with you" Henry says "I can help"  
"Henry I know you want to help and that you are capable of do so, you had proven it many times ,but actually it will make it easy, if you go with Robin and let me handle this for now ok, I promise I will let you know when we need your help,I am sure we will soon enough and besides I will like you to do thing as a normal teenager"  
"Yes mom because every teen in America knows how to shoot an arrow" he says sarcastically  
"Well may be not every teenager ,but don't forget where are you from ,it is basic lesson for every hero, you never know when you are going to be in danger and I need to be sure you can protect yourself in more than one way" she smile "please Henry can you do as I say? I trust you will make the right decision" she concludes she won't force him of course.  
Henry is doubtful about it but he accepts, his mom has proven that she knows what she is doing so she trusts her.  
He joins with robin and Roland in their archery lesson. His mom is right he has to learn this stuff just in case because you never know what is in store next for Storybrooke

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It is almost 11 when Regina enters the pawn shop. Seeing no one around she calls out "Belle? "  
"I am in the back. come in" Belle answers. Regina meets the brunette reading a very old book next to a very unconscious Rumple "So nobody came yet?"  
"Nope you're the first one" Belle answers her. Growling her frustration Regina growls "I hate wasting time"  
"Relax I'm sure they're on their way" Belle says while she fixing rumples pillow and trying to make sure he was comfortable.  
"So how is he ?"Regina asked trying to be sympathetic, she genuinely is sorry for Belle, she seems so worried. "Just the same, not improving" Belle sigh

"at least he is not dead" Regina tries to comfort Belle who smiles back at her.

"How's Henry?" Belle asks"As good as he can be I guess. He was really upset last night didn't have the Best night sleep" Regina answers very worried about her son.

"It seems he wasn't the only one" Belle looks at her" you seem tired too and a little pale""Are you saying I look like crap?" Regina snaps at her

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way I was just concern" Belle apologies

"Sorry I snap at you Belle, in fact you are right I don't feel very well I am exhausted too and…."In that moment the door bells ring "that must be them" and so the conversation had ended. Regina hurries to see if the Charming's had arrived ,But instead it was the last person she wanted to see, Hook."Where are the Charming's?" Regina asks annoyed with the pirate just by looking at him

"I don't know I came by myself" Killian respond to her he seems like crap as well.

She turns on her heels to go back to the other room, she didn't feel like talking to Hook. she still feels a little angry about last night.  
"Regina wait. Can we talk?" he said approaching the regal queen.  
"Why? Haven't you yell at me enough? oh no let me guess… you want to blame for the bad weather too "Regina says sarcastically.  
"I am trying to apologies love" he says and she looks surprise ",I didn't mean to act like a jerk. it's just that my happy ending was stolen in front of my eyes and I could help it. I felt useless. I couldn't save her" His eyes are full of tears now.  
Oh god was she actually feeling sorry for the pirate. God she was turning soft. She actually feels bad for the pirate now and tries to be sensitive "I get it Hook. I've been there"  
"So that means we are good?" he gets closer and holding his hand out to shake hers.  
She is about to shake it when suddenly .."What is that smell? is that your cologne?"  
"yes Emma gave it to me. I always use it and you never complain before" He says trying to smell but he doesn't smell it at least not that strong  
"Ok I forgive you.., just stay away that smell is overwhelming it's making me sick" she start to walk backwards  
Killian rolled his eyes but knows that there were no hard feeling between them, it was just how their relationship worked, in that moment the Charming's walk in.  
"Finally you're here! shall we begin?" Regina asks. They all agree and walked into the back of the store where Belle had arrange a table and some old chairs to sit so they can proceeded with the meeting.  
Regina makes an unpleasant look "Please Hook sit at the other end of the table that smell is seriously killing me" she says  
Snows quickly begins as soon as they are all seated " first of all we need to find my daughter ,Can you make a locater potion so we see if she is here ?"  
"She's not Snow, I already tried to use the dagger to find her, but it didn't work, which means she isn't in Storybrooke" Regina answered the princess.  
"Where do you think she is?" Snow asks very upset. "I don't know, maybe Belle can help with that "Regina says looking at Belle  
"Me? well my best guess is the enchanted forest, Rumple resurrect there when Neal brought him back. there was the dark one vault which according to Lumier is where the first Dark one was Made, so she's probably there" Belle says  
"But we have to know for sure before we venture to rescue her" Killian finally intervenes  
"Ok we find her and then what? How do you plan to take the darkness out, pirate? with you charms? Not happening" Regina says "We need to find way to take it out without killing her and becoming the dark one. so we have to do both things at the same time "  
"The apprentice said before he died that the sorcerer is the only one who can control the darkness , I bet he will know how to save her" hook affirms  
"But we don't know who he is or where he is ?" Snow states out loud starting to lose hope.  
"actually we do. the apprentice told us before he died" Killian speaks while everybody looks surprise  
"And?" Regina asks impatiently  
"His name is Merlin" Hook articulates  
"Merlin? " Belle asked curiously  
"I am guessing you know him Love ?" killian asks Belle  
"Well I read of him" She answers  
"shocking" Regina Says sarcastically, They all look at her "sorry please go on" she apologies  
"true to be told , there is not much to go on. I just know nobody had seen him in ages and that he once lived in Camelot and helped a boy named Arthur to became king"  
"That's not much to go on" charming says  
"it's better than nothing" Snow says  
"The mansion" Regina declares "there maybe something to lead us to him"  
"ok no time to lose then let's go" Killian stands  
"Ok …Belle please continue trying to find anything useful to find Emma, I trust you would know where to look"" and the three of you can go there" Regina says  
"What about you? Aren't you coming? " Charming asked her very confuse  
"No, I'm going to ask the only person who may know him."  
"Who is that? " Snow Asks her  
Regina looks into her eyes and with a grave voice says "Maleficent…."

 **Hope you all enjoyed please let me know i just love maleficent i just had to bring her to the story hope you like what is coming .**

 **follow and like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Other chapter for you sorry for the delay, thanks to RegalBootie for the beta the story Thanks to the readers as usual Hope u enjoy please review ,comment, follow,share.**

 **Don't own them but love them .**

Chapter 3

Regina knocks on the cottage door. And a few minutes later the daughter of the dragon lady, Lily answered "What are you doing here? Need some more blood?Lily asks sarcastically  
"Ok, I see your still angry so I guess apologies are in order so.. I'm sorry".. Regina apologies  
"Not accepted" Lily retorted  
"Well I am not that interested anyway ... "Regina answered back" is your mother home?"  
" Who is it Lily?" maleficent shouts from inside of the house. "The evil queen is here" She shouts back at her mother.  
Maleficent approaches the door "Regina? What are you doing here?" Maleficent asks curious  
"Hey Mal I need to talk to you? May I come in?" Regina asks  
"Of course… come in" Maleficent welcomed her in and offers her a seat on the couch.  
"Well I got some things to do ,so I let you catch up with your Evil friend" Lilith says in a sarcastic tone "bye mom See you soon your majesty, come by for blood anytime" she says ,walking out the cottage and slams the door in her way out.  
"Sorry about that Regina we are working on her anger problems" Mal apologies for her daughters behavior  
"Yeah, I don't blame her and ….not in the position to judge angry behavior" she smiles  
"But I do hope both of you forgive me for the blood thing,it was a mistake" Regina says  
"Well I am not anyone to judge either so, no hard feelings. In fact I want to thank you. You helped Emma find her and I couldn't be more grateful" Maleficent's smile grows wide with the thought of her beautiful daughter.  
Regina says smiling softly "well it is good to be friends again" they both smile and Regina adds "I hope your kid doesn't hate me forever"  
"I wouldn't count on it" Maleficent said with a wicked smile and they both laugh "so what brings you here Regina?"  
"I guess you heard everything that happened to Gold and Emma?" Regina asked  
"Yes, Lily told me , I am really sorry for Emma and your son, but Rumple…he can go fuck himself. I don't give a dammed" She cursed.  
"Well my feelings for the imp are on the same page as you my dear, but this has nothing to do with it" Regina replies and began to explain "we need a sorcerer the most powerful in all the realms but nobody had seen him or even heard from him, so since you are the one who has lived the longest aside from the imp, who clearly is not in a position for giving answers. I was wondering if you maybe heard of him? or know something? at this point anything would be helpful. The sorcerer... his name is Merlin"  
Maleficent raise her head and look directly in Regina's eyes "I know him, well I did, a long time ago in a Land call Camelot, I lived there for a while, so we had a little bit of nasty encounter and then I never saw him again , however I heard he helped a boy called Arthur to take his place as rightful king in Camelot, that is the last I heard and it was a long time ago, probably 100 years ago. Sorry I cannot be of more help but it's all I know"  
Regina looked frustrated for a while "care for a drink?" Maleficent offered and Regina quickly accepting the offer from the Dragon.  
Mal served two whiskies and handed one to Regina" Thanks well, you have been more help than anyone so far "she cheers and bring the glass to her mouth as soon as she smells the liquor the smell sent her stomach tumbling, she slams the glass on the table and runs to the bathroom.  
"Regina …! "confused and puzzled by the brunettes actions she walks up to the bathroom and Knocks on the door and hears Regina vomiting on the other end of the door." Regina are you ok?" She asks through the door and Regina finally comes out looking pale and still a little dizzy  
"What's wrong are you ok?" Mal asked very concerned voice.  
"Not really.." she answer while trying to gather her thoughts  
"Sit down I will bring a glass of water" Mal help her sit back and returns from the kitchen with a glass of water for Regina "better?" She asks watching her friend take a small sip  
"Yes thank you Mal" Regina responds as she keeps drinking the water. "So would you mind explaining what just happened dear?" Mal asks very puzzled  
"I don't know… maybe our last night out is coming back to haunt me?" Regina answers  
"I hardly believe that Regina, as I recall your drinking skills, are almost as resilient as your heart "mal responded adding "and besides that was almost two weeks ago"  
"Well I don't know" Regina answer back at Mal.

"Oh my god," Maleficent screams with joy.  
"What? "Now Regina is puzzled by the dragon's joy at her mysterious sickness.  
"Oh my this is huge "she stands up and walks over to a very old looking box in the corner of the room and started to search through the box with no regard for its old and delicate state.  
"What is it? Mal your making me nervous" she says and then yells.. "Mal …tell me what the hell is going on" the queen demanded getting sick of being ignored by the excited blonde.  
Maleficent returns with a little round bottle with a rose petal inside it "give me your hand "she says taking her hand anyway  
"What? Why?" Regina is starting to get really nervous and very annoyed at the non-explaining.  
Maleficent takes the needle and pricks Regina's finger "hey!" she shouts with the pain "what the hell Mal, what are you trying to do?" she asks again  
Mal puts the blood on the bottle and mixed it "just a sec and you'll find out" she responds to the very pissed Regina.  
" ok I get that you still might be mad about the whole taking lily's blood. An eye for an eye and all that crap but tell me what you are doing! "Regina demands  
The bottle starts to mixed the rose petal turned to some kind of dust with sparks of fuchsia colors too. Mal turns with the sparky bottle in hand to face Regina and with a wide smile tells her "congratulation"  
"What is that? What are you talking about? Congratulation on what? Are you high? Are you into the sea water and sleeping curse thing again?" She looks at her friend as if she has two years.  
"I am not high Regina" Mal answer back her smile turning to grin.  
"Then tell me what this is? "Regina points the bottle.

"Well my dear, the contents in this bottle tell me you and your thief have been very busy. You're going to be a mother."  
"Yup your high..." Regina says in disbelieving "you know I can't get pregnant"  
"I know, but somehow the curse has been broken and you are definitely expecting dear "she assures her" this is some kind of … mmm let's say magic pregnancy test" Mal explains "I had a feeling when you arrived, I could smell it of you, but I just thought it was my Dragon senses going haywire in this land, but no one can deny you are positively glowing, so I needed to prove it because I didn't believe that your curse could be broken but it somehow did break… "  
Regina's eyes began to fill with tears as she says "no this can't be happening, that potion was design to be unbreakable even by true loves kiss"  
"Well maybe not for a soul mates love" mal answered trying to make Regina more optimistic about the situation. She smiled at her friend because despite everything they are good friends and she knows how much this means to Regina.  
"There must be a mistake" Regina says while wiping her tears off his cheeks  
"No mistakes dear. This is magic… I used the same to find out about lily and did the exact same thing" she assures her once more and adds "you know it's true, you're just too afraid to believe it. Come on Regina just think about it" she tries to convince her to believe.  
Regina begins to think. Suddenly grabbing her phone to check her calendar it's been almost two months, she missed her period but didn't notice, she is been too busy with all that's been happening. Thinking back to 2 months ago she remembers her night in the vault with robin "I am going to have a baby…"  
"Look Regina I know this maybe scary, but it is what you always wanted, to be happy right?" Mal tries to comfort her  
"Maybe I should take a blood test with Dr. whale just to be sure." she says gathering her things  
"Go ahead, if that makes you more certain, but this magic never fails"" she handed the bottle with the dust to Regina who puts inside her purse" I gotta go" Regina says and burst out of the cottage directly to her car and rushes to the hospital  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I need to see whale" Regina demands to the nurse at the front desk. "Are you ok madam mayor? "the nurse asked  
"It is none of your business.. now get me Whale" She snaps at the poor girl who Looks terrified who hurries to call Dr Whale. A minute later she says with a trembling voice "Dr. Whale will see you Mayor Mills. Second door on the right."  
"Thank you" Regina says partly feeling bad for terrorizing the poor girl. Hurrying to the office and she bursts in.  
"Madam mayor, what can I do for you today?" he said his voice holding a hint of sarcasm  
"I need a pregnancy test" Regina answers blurred. "For whom?" Whale said confused as he was aware of her condition due to him carrying out tests during the curse.  
"Me of course" She snap at him  
"Ok ,why don't you sit down and talk about your symptoms first" As offers a seat to the woman.  
"I don't need to talk ,I just need you to test me!" Regina demands  
"Ok, then we will schedule the test for tom.." he is writing down..  
"No" she cuts him "you will do it now" she orders " and I trust you will be discreet" she looks at him like he is threatening him now.  
Slightly scared now because he knows what this woman can do, he wasn't really in the position to deny her what she wanted. "ok ,sit down please. I'll call the nurse to take your blood"  
As they take the blood he tells the nurse to leave the blood with him and that he will do the rest. Obeying her demand for this test to be discreet, he puts the blood under a different name.  
Regina checks what Whale was writing "Ms. Locksley? I'm not married to Robin"  
"I know but you wanted me to be discreet, Right?" Slightly getting annoyed with the queens attitude.  
She hesitates.. how many Locksley's are in town anyway, but again she is certain she is the only Regina Mills, so she let it go, it seem the best option.  
"ok Regina its done, I will look into this myself. Now go home try to relax and I will call you as soon as I find out" He tells her  
"Thank you" she says and leaves the office and just when she is about to leave the hospital she bumps in to Snow and baby Neal.  
"Regina ..what a coincidence, I'm bringing Neal to his appointment. Hook and David are still at the Mansion, what are you doing here?, we've been trying to reach you all day!"  
"Oh yeah that, lets meet tomorrow at my office ok?" Regina answer as she tries to leave her head still in the clouds.  
"But we need to talk to you, is urgent" Snow insist "we need to find Emma"  
"I know Snow, but please not now. I will see you tomorrow first thing in the morning ok" she says walking away leaving a very worried Snow at the hospital.

 **Well thanks for reading i will update as soon as posible, hope you enjoyed and please review love to hear yor thoughs and theories whatever u like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that took me a litle longer than expected to update ,but finally is here yeah .**

 **Responding to my dear friend sandpiper the zelena pregnancy bs will be fixed in the next 2 chaptesrs no worries i am not horrowitz, i can tell how but it will work out.**

 **I dont own them sadly, thanks to my beta and life savior RegalBootie, so enjoy the chapter.**

Its almost 6 pm and Regina finally arrived home. Henry and Roland were in the living room watching TV and Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Mom?" Henry asks from the couch

"Yes its me honey" She yells back at him from the door and goes straight to the kitchen , she leaves the shopping on the table and goes to the living room

"Hi Regina "Roland shouts in his not so inside voice. "Hi baby "she approach and kisses both kids on their forehead "Where's Robin?"

"He got a call from the station and had to go" Henry answer

"And he left you alone?" Regina answers a little annoyed and confuse why the station was calling him in on his day off.

"I told him it was fine mom, I'm almost 15 and I can look after Roland" Henry answered firmly

"Thanks Henry that's sweet, but I still don't like the fact that you two were alone" She responds

"Mom we're fine. I insisted please don't get mad at Robin" Henry hoping robin won't get in trouble. "And we are having so much fun Gina!" Roland added smiling  
" ok sweetie, I'll go cook some dinner you keep watching your movie Ok?" she finally let it go then gets on the kitchen and start cooking she is making lasagna and Henry follows:

"So How did the meeting go?" He asks

"ah well we have some ideas about where to go from here but tomorrow I will see everyone again" she explained to Henry.

"Your grandparents went to check the sorcerers mansion and we agree that we have to work on finding Emma and the Sorcerer at the same time "

"Well that's progress already!" Henry says attempting to cheer his mother up "And what did you do?" he asks

"I went to asked maleficent if she knew something about this sorcerer" she says

"because she's like really old! the oldest right?" henry asks

" Henry!" she scolds " but yes you have the right idea. Mal has lived a long time so she would have probably know at least something but sadly we fell short on that" she with a hint of sadness and frustration.

"it's ok mom ,we'll find a way" with Henry's attempts to comfort her he gains a smile from his mother "so tomorrow I will go to the meeting with you!"

"Can we talk about this later …" she sighs.

"Are you ok?" Henry face filled with so much concern it melted her heart. "No I just…"she doesn't want to talk about it with her son when he already had so much on his plate with Emma missing.

"Henry your missing the movie" Roland screams from the other room.

Save by Roland she thinks "Go honey, I am fine, I promise" she tries to avoid the conversation but Henry knows something's up, but also knows that pushing the subject is not the best idea so he gives her space and goes back to the living room.

Regina is almost done with the lasagna but can't help think, what the hell was taking Dr Whale so long he should had call by now. The timer goes off for the lasagne and as she's about to lift it out the phone rings. "Hello Regina Mills speaking"

"Hello Madame Mayor" Whale says

"You have the results?" Regina impatiently asks

"Yes?" the bastard is not saying anything probably false alarm then.

"Congratulation Regina you're going to have a baby…"Whale confirms

She's in such a state of shock that she doesn't say anything she doesn't respond to Dr Whale. "Miss Mills? Are you still there?"

She takes a breath "Yes I'm still here"

"I was just saying you need to arrange an appointment as soon as possible so we can start taking proper care of the baby and you" He says

"Of course Dr Whale "she says

"Goodbye Madame Mayor have a nice day" he says as he hangs up.

So many thoughts fly through her head she can barely process it all. "I can't believe it, I am going to have a baby" she holds her belly "Robins baby" she needs some time to take this in, so she goes to her room passing the boys.

"Do you want to watch Regina?" Roland asked

"What?" she snaps out of her state of shock.

"The movie mom, do you want to watch it?" Henry asks again

"I can't right now "She answer and keeps walking

"Are you ok mom?" Henry looks at her and concern once again fills his young face.

"yeah…, I am perfect. I'll be right back sweetie" she leaves the room and heads up to her bedroom. Once in the room she pays down on the bed and strokes her stomach.

"Oh my god this is amazing "She smiles at herself "how is this even possible! How did the curse even break?" she asks herself and now confuse " a baby.. O my , how I didn't notice before?" she keeps thinking is like her mind can't be quiet

"Shit I had so many drinks, that can't be good for the baby and the darkness that attacked me? " she starts to panic "I hope the baby is ok" she starts Breathing heavily, "what is robin going to think Is he going to be as happy as me?"

Oh god" remembering how zelena is also pregnant. How ridiculous it was that they were both pregnant and Robin was the father "she can't even let me have this can she!"

Maybe its not the best time to tell Robin she thinks to herself. she keeps thinking so hard ,hundreds of emotions at the same time :fear ,happiness hope it's such a mess in her head. While Regina was up in the bedroom and the lasagne still in the oven it began to burn.

Henry and Roland are still watching the tv in the living room. "Hey Henry what is that smell?" Roland asks scrunching him nose at the bad smell.

"it smells like something's burning " Henry sniffs "its coming from the kitchen. Oh no the dinner! " he jumps off the sofa and runs to the kitchen. By the time he gets to the switch to turn the oven off the kitchen is full of smoke.

"Roland "He coughs "go get mom"

Roland runs Up stairs screaming" Reginaaaaa ,Regina…Regina. Somethings burning!"

That minute Robin gets in to the house and he sees the smoke, runs to the kitchen and open the door to the back yard "henry go to the living room" he orders Henry.

Regina snap out her thoughts when she hears Roland shouting about smoke and something burning. she freaks out running out he bedroom to find Roland running towards her.

"What happened?" She picks him up and sets him on her hip.

"The kitchen is full of smoke" Roland explains

"Shit"" the lasagna" She carefully runs down the stairs to find robin in the doorway to the Smokey kitchen.

"Don't go in there is full of smoke" He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her away from the Smokey room.

"But the ovens still on!" She tries to escape his arms but fails

"Not anymore we turned it off "Robin explains

"We have to open the windows "she tries to enter again.

"Relax , already did that" Robin says coughing from the smoke.

"Oh my god, I am such an idiot. how could I forgot?" She cries getting upset at herself.

"Hey, It is ok Love, it is over" He embraces her in a hug in attempts to comfort her.

"No its not, what are we supposed to eat now?" Her eyes are full of tears.

"Regina calm down it's just a burnt lasagne. We can always go to granny's or order pizza. It's not a big deal" confused by her reaction to the situation he holds her closer.

"oh my god what kind of mother am I? " she starts to freak out

Henry and Robin exchange looks and Henry knows what to do "Roland lets go upstairs, I'll get my coat so we can all go out to dinner"

"ok" Roland obeys and they go upstairs to give their parents a little space. "Regina is everything ok? Are you alright?" Robin asks concern for her heart clearly in his voice.

"of course I am not, I just ruined our dinner " she begins to cry she tries to fight it, but can't help it ,she doesn't want Robin to find out about the baby just yet. so she needs to calm down

He holds her closer "calm down its only food, you are a great mother you always have been.." he holds her in his arms until she calms down "Ok honey lets go to have dinner at grannies no big deal" Robin smiles at her and kiss her forehead

"Ok" She smiles back at him wiping her tears away.  
"Boys we're going to granny's" Robin shouts to the boys upstairs. "yeahhhh" Roland cheers from up the stairs.

"Ok give me a minute" Regina goes to the bathroom to put some eyeliner and erase the ruined make-up. Come on Regina pull yourself together! If I keep going on like this they will defiantly find out she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile Henry approached Robin and speaking very low so Regina can't gear him "what is wrong with mom?"

" I don't know.. she just started crying!" robin worry laced through his voice "Maybe she's just stressed about what's all happened lately" Robin states trying to convince Henry. He really doesn't want to give the boy more to worry about.

" I don't think that is it. she had been acting weird since she came home. Do you thinks it's something about Emma?"

"Ok we will find out what is this about, But this is probably not the best time. I'll take care of it just act normal" robin says hearing the bathroom door open.

Regina closes the door and looks at her two men smiling weakly "ok I am ready, Lets go"

When they arrive at Granny's try take a booth. Try smiled and laughed with each other They were the perfect image of a perfect family. The only problem was that Regina was very quiet. She couldn't stop thinking about the baby, Robin and about Zelena also carrying Robins child but she also can't help smiling about her own baby. She still couldn't believe she was carrying a child that was produced from her and Robins love.

Once they finished their dinner they all moved to get back the car. Once Regina buckles Roland in she slides into the drivers away. "Should I drive you to the camp?" Regina asks  
"no I want to go with you" Roland interrupts from the back

"But it's too late buddy… time to sleep" Robin answers his son.

"Regina has plenty of room we can sleep there" Roland resorts back.

Both Regina and Robin share a look "I don't mind if you agree? " she smiles "I would love to" Robin grins at her

"Yeah let's go home" Roland cheers and they smile at each other. "Let's go home" she smiles and drives

Once they arrived home Roland was put to bed in one of the guest rooms and Henry moved to his own room to read his comics. Finally with some time to themselves they moved to sit on the couch and watch some TV together. Regina rested her head on Robins shoulder and sighed for the millionth time that night.

"what is it love?" Robin asks "Nothing dear " Regina answered her soul mate.

"Come on love, you been quiet all night, sighting and you forgot about the lasagna" Robin stated

"you said you didn't mind" She responds "I don't love, but I am worry, it's not like you. Bad news about operation light?"

"no, well no news at all really. Maleficent didn't know anything and well tomorrow I will find out if the charmings and Belle had better luck than me" she sighs attain cuddling deeper into his embrace.

"Is it Zelena?" Robin says carefully hoping the mention of her half sister won't upset her too much.

"What makes you say that?" Regina flinched at the mention of her sisters name. "well Snow called me and said that she saw you at the hospital and that you were a bit off" He responds

Oh stupid blabbermouth she can't just keep things to herself she thinks and answers "no ,everything is fine"

He looks at her "you're not fooling me you know, but is ok if you don't want to talk about its fine. You can tell me at your own time"

"Thank you Robin" Regina smiles she can't say it yet, but she is grateful he understands. "so , but there is something in my mind" Regina says

"Tell me" Robin thinks she will share what is going on

"Roland …I think is time to get him in school like a regular kid" he knows that is not it, but lets it go she will share when she's ready.

"Yeah you're right it would be a great way for him to make more friends" he agrees

" I will go by the school so he can start on Monday" she tells him

"ok love" Robin grins at her and kisses her forehead "Want to go to bed now ,you look exhausted"

"yes lets go" She agrees and smile and they move to the bedroom to have the best sleep the both of them have had in a long time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **So Regina is pregnat, yeahhhh I will update asap, plz review and follow i will love to know what you think so far xoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry that took a little longer than expected hope you enjoy, let me know what you think thanks as usually to my wonderful beta RegalBootie.**

 **Thanks to sandpiper my good friend that also helped and give my a few tips and advices for making this story better and for her constant support.**

 **Thanks joyndoug97 for the review am glad you are excited about Camelot and merlin I am excited to post it and I hope to fill your expectations and thanks to the guest who leave review**

 **I don't own the characters of once ,but I do believe they deserve better.**

Its Friday morning and Regina soon awakens, straight away she starts to create a list in her head of all the things she has to do in that one day. Number one on the list is the meeting for operation Light , number two go to the school and register Roland and number three do all the town work she had to start and was already behind on. Groaning to herself she throws the blankets over head trying to protect her from all these adult responsibilities.

How the hell was she going to get all this done today. On top of all this she had decided to take Henry to today's meeting after all keeping him away won't do any good on operation Light and will keep him happy.

So she crawls out of bed but not without leaving a kiss on her lover/soulmates lips as she left the room to descend into the kitchen and start breakfast.

Once she had her family fed and clothed for the day she rushed them out the door hoping she wasn't going to be late for the meeting.

First stop was leaving Roland off with little John at the park. Once Roland was gone they sped off to Regina's office to meet with charming, Snow, Belle and the one handed wonder.

Regina pushes the door open to reveal Belle on the couch nose deep in god knows what new book she had found, charming and snow discussing something she frankly didn't care about and captain guyliner poking through her desk.

Just as he was about to open her secret snack drawer she said "unless you want to lose your other hand I would suggest you stop doing what your doing" she watches the man back away from the desk and move back over to the large table for the meeting.

They all start taking a seat, Regina closes the door, once done she moves to take the seat at the head of the table "ok so tell me what have you found in the mansion so far?" The queen asks looking at the Charming's expectantly.

"Not much to go on really" Snow answered "Some books that look like spell books, but were in another language we gave them to Belle yesterday"

"You may want to take a look at them, your majesty " Killian says

"yes I'll get around to that but what about the portal to Arendell? Is it still here?" Regina asks

"No it wasn't. Its no longer in the mansion" David quickly answers

"We also found this little box with this 4 bottles" Killian handed the box to the brunette at the head of the table.

"I think, I saw that before" Robin blurts out loud. He watches the box intensely as he tries to remember where he has seen it before.

Gaining all eyes on him, he feels pressured to remember

"Where? Do you know what it is for?" Snow calls out as if just by knowing it will get her daughter back.

"I don't really remember it just looks very familiar, but I'll try and remember" he sighs out getting annoyed that he can't remember. He usually prided himself on his ability to remember everything ,as he would show off to the merry men his ability to remember layouts of castles and guards shift changes.

Needing a change of subject Charming takes his chance to question Regina "did you get anything from maleficent?"

"I talked to her and she was only able to tell us what we already know" sighing in disappointment.

"What about you belle?" Regina asks hoping the book worm found anything "please tell me you found something useful! Something that can make this day any sort of success!" she states starting to get frustrated now.

"Not yet but I will keep looking" Belle responds sadly. Upset that she couldn't offer anything to the meeting.

"so we are right where we started!" Regina grits her teeth together trying to not let her frustration get the better of her

"I have an idea" Henry says "lets wake my grandpa. He was the dark one, probably knows about the sorcerer and where to find Mom."

"Henry though that is a good idea, we have a problem, the apprentice said we had to wait for him to wake by himself, if we force him awake it may kill him" Regina states  
"But there is a chance he would live?" hook adds

"Yes maybe but I'm not taking that risk" Belles says giving the pirate a skeptical look "And besides we don't know how to wake him"

"But we can find a way… if Rumpelstiltskin has information that could help us we need to wake him" Charming stated to the group.

" In exchange of what? You know how his deals work, He needs something in order to help us. He may not be the dark one anymore, but I bet he is still the same ruthless coward" Regina says before she can stop herself and gives an apologetic look towards the imps wife" sorry Belle"

"he will. He owes it to me" Henry says "everything that is happening is his fault" "and I am not losing Ma because of him"

"Well that maybe Henry, but we still don't know how to awake him. Belle could you keep looking through the books and Henry you can help Belle after school. I'll take a look at this bottles and see if they can help someway" feeling like a teacher she ends the meeting "alright meeting dismissed.

As Regina cleans up around the office Snow approaches her but knowing what she was going to say she stopped her before she could utter a word "Snow I know you want us to do more but this the best we can do right now." She moves over and holds the princesses hand. Not being a touchy feely person this the best As she can do for the woman "but know this Snow we will find Emma... If it is the last thing I do" teasing the princesses and earning a weak laugh.

The meeting has ended and they all leave. Not wanting Henry to miss anymore classes they drop him off at school and enrol Roland while they were there. Soon she drops Robin off at the station leaving him with a kiss mark on his lips.

By the time she is back in her office it is almost mid-day. It wasn't even 12 and she was already exhausted. She throws herself into seat at her desk taking a moment to herself but having that interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Stressful day at the office?" Maleficent asks with a smirk on her face as she struts into the office.

"Malficent …what are you doing here?" Rubbing her forehead trying to massage the stress away.

"Friends can visit each other can't they my dear? Well that and I was kind of curious about the baby thing" She confess "Did you go to the terrible excuse of a doctor?"

"Yes... and you were right I am pregnant" laying her hand across her stomach feeling a slight bump that she had never noticed before.

"I told you" She smiles back as she watches her dear friend enjoy the thought of motherhood "What Did robin said?"

"Nothing" her smile starts to fade away "he doesn't know yet"

"Why?" Mal moves over and sits on the edge of the desk looking at her friend in confusion.

The brunette let's out a sigh "Because… I'm afraid to death that something bad may happen . Its already miracle that I'm even pregnant. What if something goes wrong? I couldn't bear to see Robin loose a child ,I couldn't bare it myself"

Tears start to form at her eyes as she sniffs and wipes them away "And besides… there is Zelena who is pregnant too" she rolls her eyes

"Oh yeah, that" Mal just remembering that detail and rolls her eyes too "Why didn't you write her out of the story?"

"Because it wasn't the right thing to do" she states trying to convince herself more that the Dragon.

"You've become a real hero haven't you?" Mal teased the Queen.

"oh don't start me on that! you are not the same bitch anymore either" she smiles mischievously

"Hmmm it seems like we both have lost out touch, haven't we" smiling at her friend. Silence envelopes them and they just enjoy being around each other. Soon Mal breaks the silence with a thought that's been running through her head.

"Regina this is just a thought but... what if she is lying, What if Zelena isn't actually pregnant?"

She thinks for a second But why would she lie about something that's isn't so hard to prove like pregnancy? But then again, since when Zelena needs another reason than to annoy her, so she responds to her blonde friend "Although you may be onto something, we haven't see a test or an ultrasound because she refuses to take any tests or go for an ultrasound" ´´But…´´she shakes her head to the thought and adds´´ that would be too much, even for her´´

"Common Regina…´´ Mal says in disbelief rolling her eyes

"There are always boundaries Mal," Regina declares in seriousness

The irony on her friend statement makes Mal want to laugh loudly, but instead she answers sarcastically "Says the woman who cast the first curse….""So you believed the words of a witch that tried to go back in time and destroy you?" the blonde raised her eyebrow with that 'your an idiot look on her face'.

"Ok!... I'm and idiot!" the Queen rose from her office throne "Time to run some tests"

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, I will post the next episode asap, love the reviews so if u can please leave one ,love to know ur thoughts theories or questions whatever u want to say xoxoxo thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone sorry for the delay but as a bonus I will update 2 chapters today and one more before the month is over ,thanks so much for all the follows and likes and a special thanks to my dearest friend and beta sandpiper.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

The click of her beautiful and expensive shoes is the only sound in the room.

"May I speak to Dr Whale please?" She asks the nurse in the front desk

" Yes, he is in his office, I believe you know the way "The Nurse answers afraid of the mayor once more

"Thank you "she says and goes to the office.

"Hello Regina. I Believe you are here for your ultrasound, "Whale says while welcoming her in the office

"No, in fact I want to talk to you about my sister" She replies

"Have a seat please "He points at the chair in front of him

" I was wondering…have you run any tests on Zelena? I mean are we sure she is really pregnant?" She questions him.

"Well we haven't run any tests, she refused and she is not showing any symptoms. She refused to take the ultrasound as well" Whale answers doubting too "so you're probably right, she may be lying"

"Well let's find out" She demands

"But how ? "He asks

...

Regina gets in cell and Zelena says "Hi Sis , what brings you here?"

"Well I am here for your first ultrasound" Regina smiles at her arrogantly.

" I don't want that thing. I am fine" Zelena snaps at her

"I don't care what you want Greeny, We are doing it" she responds

"You can't make me I …´´Zelena passes out before she could say anything else just after Regina waves her hand to put her to sleep

"Ok do it" Regina orders Whale, who comes in and quickly takes a blood sample.

"Done" he says and they walk out of the cellar and she puts the protection spell back

"ok let me know when you got the results back" she says and leaves

"Regina wait" he says approaching her so she stopps and turns to him

"Yes?" she says politely

"I'm making you an appointment for Monday at 9 ,so I can give you some vitamins and we can make the first ultrasound" He tells her a little afraid because he knows he's probably crossing some boundaries.

"I was going to make that appointment myself" She is about to snap at him then rethinks it, as he probably did it with the best intention

"… but thank you, Whale. I will be here" she says before leaving.

After that she goes back to her office to do some research with Belle.

They had been working for a few hours going through the books that they found at the mansion until almost 6 pm.

"These are crap" she says and throws the book to the floor in frustration, "We have to find a way to bring Swan back and we are getting nowhere"

"I know that everything is looking bad right now, but we have to have faith" Belle answers

"I am tired of this….´´ Regina says sitting in her chair defeated,´´ one thing after another, when are we supposed to live our lives, Belle?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think that Rumples idea of leaving Storybrooke wasn't so bad after all" Belles answers getting a little sad

"Maybe when all this is over we should all leave this cursed town and try to have actually normal lives " Regina says and thinking of her baby and her sons. They deserve a good life without curses and dragons and villains . When she is thinking all that her cell phone rings and takes her out of her thoughts abruptly .

"Hi Regina" Whale says

"Hi "She responds anxious

"Is like we thought, she isn't pregnant. N Never was "Whale informs her

Regina hangs the phone not even bothering to say goodbye.

"aghhhhh" she screams standing up from the chair, and grabs her purse to leave the office, " That bitch! I'm going to kill her"

"Regina wait! what happened?" Belle follows

"Zelena is not pregnant, she is being playing with us the whole time" Regina answers trying to contain the anger

"Wait isn't that good news?Why are you so upset? You should be happy" Belle tells her

"Well…. I am mad because she is the worst bitch ever, a baby is not a game and she almost ruined my relationship with Robin and made us suffer! She crushed my heart and deserves to pay " she says, almost in evil queen mode.

"Regardless of everything you went through, now you have the chance to finally put her behind" Belle tries to bring back some sense into Regina

Regina smiles and realizes that is true "You're right Belle this is good news" she shakes her head trying to bring herself back to the reality" what am I doing? I should go to find Robin"

"Yes you should" Belle smiles and points the books " I can take care of these´´

Regina leaves the office takes the car and goes find Robin, who was at the station, he has been acting as deputy since Emma is gone and Charming took her place as sheriff.

She goes in practically screaming "Robin, Robin" she shouts from the door

"I am here, baby, what is wrong?" He asks a bit afraid that something bad happened.

"She is not pregnant. " she tells him with a huge smile "Zelena is not pregnant she never was, it was trick"

"That means ..."Robin is a bit shock

"Yes you're not bound to her anymore" Regina replies

They look each other and share a kiss. She wants to tell him about their baby right now but rethinks, she wants it to be special and memorable and nothing to do with Zelena.

The enchanted forest 3 days ago…..

There is a cave deep in the mines that is dark all around, so dark that it's soundless. The only hit of light comes from a torch carried by a guard in silver armor who is doing his round trough the mines. Suddenly deep in the darkeness of the old cell once used to house Rumplestitskin, to his surprise he sees something. Approaching slowly, he shouts "Who's there?"

As hegets closer he notices it is a lady

"Are you ok miss? Are injured ? Wake up, please wake up" He tries to wake her from the other end of the cell get his hand through the bars and that minute she grabs his arm and open her eye he is afraid tries very hard to get away from her but he is fails. Finally he succees. "Who are you? "The guard asks As he crawls away from the cage.

"Your worst nightmare" In that moment she stands up.

"what am I doing hereeeeeeeeeeeee? Let me goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" she screams. H Her eyes roll back until only white part is visible and the mines start to shake

The guard leaves running and yelling "It's a monster! She is a monster!"

She keeps screaming, shaking the cave as she tries to get out" I will kill you all, I will kill you aaaaaaaaaaaall "

It is Saturday morning, Roland and Robin had stayed every day since the night she burnt dinner and found out about the pregnancy.

She opens her eyes, checks his clock: 8:15. She has to start breakfast but she feels so comfy in Robin's arms that she doesn't want to let go. Although they have a lot going on she couldn't be happier. She is with him , has 2 boys and she is pregnant, she smiles to herself and forgets about the problems for a second, when she checks the clock: 8:30.

Oh shit time flies when she is with him. ,She finally starts to move and tries to get up.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday, no work today" Robin is still sleepy and tries to hold her so she wont go

"I have to cook breakfast, and go to the store to get groceries for the week, and pick up Roland's uniform and materials for school" she smiles" as you can see mothers job is never over even on Saturdays"

She tries to get up again but he holds her tight." no, Your Majesty, you are not leaving me."

"Come on , Robin, we have a lot to handle today" she turns and kisses him "besides you should go to the camp to get some clothes for Roland and yourself."

"You know I been thinking that it's too much work to come and go everyday" he says as he rubs her back

" You mean you won't stay so often from now on?" she feels sad but understands that is too much.

"I get it with school and everything" she says, trying not to look upset

"Would you let me finish, Your Majesty? I That not what I meant" He cuts her off and looks into her eyes

" I don't get it "she answers, puzzled.

" What I was trying to say is that I think it would be best for us to make this permanent" Robins tells her

"You mean to move in with us?" She has a full smile on her face now

"Yep with school and everything I would need your full time help with Roland since I don't have any idea in how to do it, and besides do you actually believe he will leave this house? He already loves it here" He confirms she looks puzzled ,exited, surprise all at the same time

"Ok I know this is too fast but we already feel home and I couldn't bear to go back to not see you every waking moment of my life so... why not make it official" he smiles

She smiles back and answer "I think it is perfect. I thought about it, but didn't want to push you"

They kiss and he adds "Well, My Lady then I will go to the camp to gather our things and get right back here"

"Wait, that can wait, we have to do a million things we have to get Roland a new bed and some items to make his own room and some toys and pjs some new clothes" she starts rambling making a list on her head

"Ok calm down" he tells her" I think first off we have to tell the news to the boys"

"Yes you are right "they kiss again" lets surprise them at breakfast I will go make it right the way "

He jumps just behind her.

" wait, wait" he grabs her hand and pull her closer, putting his arms around her waist, " I have something else I want to tell you" "I love you."

With that, he kisses her deep and sweet.

"And I you" she answers

They go downstairs in their pjs and make breakfast. The boys came down an hour later and sit in the kitchen counter.

"Ok everybody after breakfast we are going shopping" Regina announces

"I don't like shopping. Can we stay?" Henry answers

"I want to stay with Henry" Roland adds

"But these isn't just some random shopping" Regina smiles mischievously

"What do you mean?" Henry asks confused

"I don't get it Regina?What kind of shopping is it?" Roland hardly knows regular shopping much less special shopping so he is beyond curious

"Furniture shopping " Regina answers smiling at them and exchanging looks with Robin

Henry is more confused "still not exited"

"Yep that sounds boring "Roland completes Henry's thought

"We need furniture for your room" Robin says

"My room?" Roland smiles

"Yep, you and daddy are moving in with us today" Regina proudly announces

"Forever? " Roland is beyond exited now

"Yes honey" she is about to cry with joy" forever"

He goes to Regina and hugs her so she pick him up from the floor and hugs him back

"So what do you think Henry?" robin asks a little worried

"I think , that took longer than expected. You should have done it a week ago" he smiles at Robin and winks at his mom, so they laugh and Henry adds " I am really happy I always wanted a big family but I'm not going furniture shopping, sorry"

"Why not henry?" Roland asks

´´ Because I have to go to my grandpas shop to work with Belle´´ Henry explains

Regina is a bit disappointed but understands the urge to find Emma and bring her back "Well then,I guess is you and me Roland "she says grinning at Henry "But keep me informed, ok?"

"Ok , what about Daddy ?" Roland asks

"I got to go to the camp to talk with the Merry Men about this and how we will proceed from now on" Robin informs his son.

Henry has been in with Belle in Gold's shop all day ,they have been going through spells and lots of books. Henry is sitting on the desk and sighs deeply. Belle notices and hands him a glass of milk and a plate with cookies asking softly "Need a break? "

"What I need is to find my mom" he speaks frustrated rubbing the back of his head

"Still no luck? "Belle questions looking at the book he is reading and Henry shakes his head 'no.'

"We'll keep looking until we find something "she smiles squeezing his shoulders " Why don't you go home, Henry? The sun is almost down and you look tired"

"No, I have to keep looking. We can't lose time" he answers getting back to the book he has in front of him

"I know, Henry, but why don't you take these books and keep goin at home after a good dinner?" She hands the books.

"Wouldn't be easier just to wake him?" He snaps at Belle

"Henry, I told you it is too much risk" she answers calmly.

Henry is angry and bitter "Why do you still love him? He hurt you , and me and everybody? All of this is his fault!"

"I know but there is good in him. and he loves you Henry. He loves you very ,very much"

"Well I don't anymore" He answer, tears about to fall from his eyes.

"You don't mean that" she looks at him and rubs his back to comfort him

"Please let us wake him" He pleads

"Even if I agree, the spell is far too risky and complicated" She smiles at him

"Belle I was thinking isn't this like a sleeping curse? "Henry asks curiously

"Kind of , I…. only read a little about this magical coma let's call it, but it is similar. I believe he can hear us" She tries to explain

"Have you tried true loves kiss?" Henry asks with hope in his voice

"Many times but it's not working" She responds with sadness in her voice.

"Do you mind if I take that book too?" Henry asks, thinking that maybe if he falls in deep sleep he may be able to find Rumple in the other world and get the answers they need to find Emma and Merlin like snow and charming did. His mom and grandparents and everybody will probably refuse, it is risky to get in the fire room but is the only way right now.

"Not at all " she hands the book to him

"Ok I am going then" He puts the books on his backpack . Belle walks him outside, he waives his goodbyes from the corner, but goes back and checks to make sure Belle is back inside. Confirming she is, he changes his way to make another stop before going home, he has to find a way to get unconscious so he can find Rumple in the other world .

 **Please Follow like share and review love to hear your thoughts or theories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promise second chapter today a little domesticity and fluf for our beloved Oq and some new frienships hope**

 **u like it, thanks everyone and speciall thanks to my dear friend and Beta Sandpiper, read her fics they are brilliant.**

There is a knock on the door of the cottage, and the person inside wonders who the hell could it be. She is not waiting for anybody. She drops her book on the table next to the couch and goes to find out who would possibly dare disturb her quiet afternoon.

"Hi, my name is Henry" He finally speaks that came out a bit more nervous than he was actually feeling .

"Yes, I know who you are, What do you want?" She asks rudely and cold. She is not certainly in the mood and she isn't a kids person.

"I know it's a lot of ask from someone whom you barely know, but I need your help " He pleads

"Yes, that is a lot to ask but… now I am curious, so why don't you get inside and explain to me" she opens the door and let him in.

"Take a seat" the blond woman orders him,after following him and sitting across him she asks "Now Henry, do you care to explain to me what is these all about?"

"I need something to pass out" Henry finally says

She is very much in shock and is not getting what this kids wants Is he asking her for some drugs? She decides to play along to find out " What makes you think I can help you with that?"

"Come on, you are Maleficent a great sorcerer who invented the sleeping curse "

"What do you think I am ? Your dealer?" she gets a little angry and snaps at him

"Please don't take this the wrong way "he tries to explain "I've been under a sleeping curse"

"I know that. So what?" she is hostile

"I use to have nightmares but I learned to block them" Henry keeps explaining

"Yes that is quite the side effect. I am proud of my curse" she adds smiling sassily

"I want to unlock them" He says very sure of himself

"Why do you need that?" She asks in a hostile tone

"To walk the dream and find my grandpa, Rumpelstiltskin I need his help to find my mom" Henry tells her

"But he is not under a sleeping curse" Maleficent corrects him

"Yeah I know, but I believe he is in another place nearby in my dream. It's a long story but my grandpa David already did it" Henry explains to her

"Why would I help the grandson of those two morons, that took my daughter from me?" she looks directly in his eyes

"Because my moms , both of them, are the reason why are you with your daughter now. I think you owe them, don't you think? How much is Lily worth to you?" Henry says very sure and a little cocky. He hopes this trick works on her since being nice is so far failing.

She smiles at the young boy "I like you Henry, Regina was right you are a very smart boy and a very brave one, I presume you got those skills from her"

"So are you going to help me?" Henry is hopeful apparently being nasty is working.

"I didn't say that" Mal answers

"Please. Maleficent, this maybe the only way to save Emma. I can't lose my mom" he decides to go genuine at this point.

Damn kid. She is feeling bad for him so withouth a word ,Maleficent stands and walks to the chimney where is an old black wooden box with some sliver engraves, she opens it and grabs two things.

Henry is looking at her, he is nervous wondering whether she's going to help him or turn him into a toad.

She turns on her heels and speaks, "Ok. Henry. I don't know why , but you've convinced me. Take this before I change my mind."

She gave him two items a bottle with a purple liquid on it and a collar just like the one Rumple gave him.

"This" she shows him the purple bottle" will make pass out and this…"

" It will protect me "he cuts her off and smiles at her, thinking that maybe deep down she is good like his mom

"Yes, how did you know?" She is puzzled

"Because my grandpa gave me one like that when the nightmares began "He explains

"Well then you know how it works, but one last thing" she says"put a drop of your blood to it just before you drink the potion "

"What for?" He asks

"It will help you find those with your blood. There are many rooms in this other world, specific rooms for the different punishments people go to pay and you don't want to lose time there, since you won't have much of it "she explains carefully" it will get brighter as you approach. You won't have much time, probably an hour or so before the effect runs out"

"Why are you trying to protect me,? "he asks" You could just gave me the position"

" For starters because I know your mother and if she finds out that I sent you to that awful place unprotected, she will probably throw me back to the mines and torture my ass until the end of my I kind of like you, you're not that much of a Charming" she jokes

"Thank you" he grabs everything and put it safely in his back pack " I will take that as a complement"

"It is a complement. Now get out of my house before I change my mind" she smiles and says trying not to lose the bad girl style. He smiles back and he is making his way to the door.

"Henry.." she calls to him.

He turns around just before opening the door " Don't you dare tell Regina I helped you"

"I won't I promise "he smiles.

" Bye" he says and walks out. He will do it tonight when everybody is sleeping, Henry thinks to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Regina and Roland go to the furniture store. They first pick a new bed with a slide on. Roland is ecstatic about the bed.

They then head to the kids clothing store where she picks out some new clothes for him including t-shirts and some jeans.

While Roland runs , while in the sleepwear section, she spots the baby section in the corner of the approaches slowly smiling at the idea of her unborn child and starts looking at baby clothes,wondering how her son or daughter will look like. She hopes it gets Robins beautiful blue eyes and dimples. Suddenly she spots the cutest pair of booties.

" This is it I will tell him tonight. I It will be the perfect welcome gift " she thinks to herself as she grabs the yellow pair of booties since she doesn't know the sex yet.

She hides the item with rest of the clothes she picked for Roland after all she doesn't want anybody to find out yet, except Robin of course. Luckily the lady from the store didn't even notice ,since she had so many things to put in the bags and if she did,she didn't ask about them. Regina pays for their items, they leave the store, and get in to the car to go home.

The sound on the door and the little footsteps running towards alert Robin.

"Hi Papa" Roland greets him cheerfully

"Hi honey" Regina greets him to getting close and peck him on the lips

"So how was shopping day? " Robin asks

"It was awesome, we picked a bed with a slide on it, and bought a lot of clothes and a backpack with The Avengers it's in the living room. Come on, Papa, I'll show you everything" Roland runs to the living room

"So I guess you are broke now?" He puts his hand in her waist trying to pull her closer

"Very funny ,but no" she put her arms around his neck" there are some benefits about being the mayor. I make a lot of money. So what are you doing ?"

"I was going to cook dinner" Robin answers

"Do you know how to do that? "She is not convince about it and look in disbelief

"Of course, My Lady, I learned a lot. In case you forgot I lived by myself for a long time" He explains

"I thought Tuck or Little John did the cooking?" she still is doubtful

"Ok you caught me. I have no idea what am I doing but, they explained to me and how hard it can really be?" He grins at her "besides I want to cook for you. This is a special night."

"Ok then go ahead" she decides to trust his cooking skills "I will be in Roland's room organizing everything if you need me"

"Are you coming Papa?" Roland yells from the living room

" Yep I am coming "he yells back "We'd better go before he goes nuts".

Robin is very busy cooking dinner, well at least he is trying. Regina and Roland are upstairs setting everything up for Roland's new room. Robin is trying to follow all the instruction that Tuck gave him to make chicken consommé, he is staring at the chicken and the veggies clueless and suddenly hears the door.

"Henry is that you?" he screams from the kitchen

"Yes it's me "he answers and go toward

"Hi buddy how was your day?" Robin asks while he is still trying to open the can of beans with a knife

"Well…"He sigh deeply and looks down

"Still nothing huh?" Robin grins and squeeze Henrys shoulder to reassure him" Don't lose hope Henry. We will find Emma and everything will be as it used to be"

"I hope you are right, but.. I've been through a thousand books already and nothing, and Belle refuses to wake my grandpa, it's so frustrating" Henry answers,he is mad and sad

"Do you believe that is the answer, wake up Rumpelstiltskin ?" Robin asks

"I am sure about it. He was the Dark One and he had been in Camelot so he probably knows the answers to all our problems" Henry tells Robin

"Well if Belle refuses we are going to have to wait "Robin just smiles as it's the only thing he can do.

"Yes probably but I am going to keep looking. I won't give up. I brought some books so I can keep on looking "Henry responds

"Do you need some help with that?" Robin offers

"No thanks and besides it seems you have your hands full right now" he looks around at the little mess Robin made in Regina's perfect kitchen "I think the one who needs help is you."

"I've got everything under control" Robin refutes

"It doesn't look like it" He jokes but he is right

"I only have a problem of these bloody chicken I just can't cut it! ´´He answers stabbing the chicken angry

"I think you should defrost it first" Henry says in a sassy tone

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Robin asks, once again feeling clueless.

"Not sure, I think Mom uses the microwave" he grabs and put it on the microwave

"It looks like it is working. Thanks Henry you saved me" Robin tells him relived

"Maybe you should consider asking Mom for help. Where is she anyway? Why isn't she cooking?" Henry asks

"Because I offered, I want this night to be special for all of us"He explains

"Thanks Robin you are a good man, I bet you will make her happy as she deserves" Henry grins at him

Robin smiles back at him, " She is upstairs putting away the thousand things she bought"

"So… she went crazy with the Visa huh? Henry asks Robin who still battling with the beans

"Yes she went nuts, I never have seen so many bags together" Robin says on surprise expression

" You haven't seen anything yet, wait until sales season. She will totally lose it" Henry explains and laughs at the thought of his shopaholic mother

"Why does she buys so many things? I saw all the clothes in her closet she definitely doesn't need them " Robin answers back

"I have asked myself the same thing for years, but don't mention that to her. She will get mad" he laughs and adds" I will go to my room to work on this books, good luck with your cooking"

Henry exits the kitchen, leaving poor robin to battle with the dinner.

0000000000000000000

The full moon is shining through the windows of the dining room where the family is sitting waiting for the dinner it seems the most normal they ever been but at the same time is the most beautiful .

"Ok everybody here it goes"Robin smiles at them, putting the soup pot on the table and serves to everybody

"Go on try it?" He encorage to all of them, the boys keep looking at each other in concern these doesn't look good they think.

"Go on boys" Regina orders them. Roland and Henry take a sip and immediately both spit it back out.

"Hey! That is really rude" Regina tells them in an angry tone

"Ew it's gross" Roland whines

"Come on, Daddy worked really hard " Regina tells the boys

"So why don't you try it?" Henry asks her

She takes a sip and then can't help to put her weird face on,´´ it is in fact gross´´ she says

"Very nice Your Majesty" Robin says to Regina" I don't believe is that bad."

He takes a sip and spits it out right away.

"Robin!"Regina says in surprise

"Ok the boys are right, this is really gross" he starts to laugh

"I told you " Roland grins

" I don't get it I did everything it was on the recipe" He keeps laughing

"Well you clearly missed something" Regina says laughing along with the rest of her family.

" I am starving, " Henry confesses

"Me too what do we eat now?" Roland adds

"I will make some sandwiches" Regina says and stands up taking the plates of soup to the kitchen. Robin follows with the other two plates.

" I am really sorry. I wanted it to be special" He says

"Don't worry you tried, and the way the boys spit it out it was pretty special. I believe forgetting that will be impossible" she grins and pecks him on the lips

She makes some sandwiches which they eat, then takes Roland to bed where he passes out almost immediately, and Robin sets his things up in her … their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Henry is in his room checking the books. Regina says goodnight to him and goes to their bedroom.

"Are you finished ?" She asks from the frame door of the closet

"Yes I am. We are officially leaving together" He says closing the drawer smiling

"Well almost" She adds smiling mischievously

"What do you mean?" He is puzzled

" I have a little welcoming present. Come with me, " She grabs his hand and leads him to the bed

"Ummm I like were this is going" He smiles mischievously, grabbing her waist and kissing her neck.

"I wasn't talking about that" Regina rolls her eyes " I was talking about this"

She grabs a little package from her drawer of her night table and hands it to him.

"This is for me?" He takes the present

" Yes" She smiles widely though she is a bit nervous.

He unwraps the paper, and asks in confusion, "Baby booties? I don't get it."

" Baby booties for our baby" She explains and looking straight to those blue eyes

He smiles and his eyes are watery

"What?" He asks for confirmation

"I am pregnant." she smiles and she is about to cry too

"Oh my God, this is amazing " he kiss her sweetly "you are pregnant ..we are going to have a baby, our baby" tears fall from both of their eyes while he puts his hand on her small bump .

" But how? you told me that you couldn't get pregnant" Robin asks

"Well I don't know for sure how..., but the curse somehow broke "she is trembling" Maleficent told me that maybe because we are soul mates, true love soul mates,that is a powerful combination." "

"Well it doesn't matter" He embraces her" this is the best gift ever "

They hug for a while silently then he speaks "I love you. We got to tell the boys"

He is about to run to wake them up but she grabs his arm before he gets out of her sight

"Robin wait, I'f rather keep this between us at least until it is safe" she explains

" Why wouldn't it be safe?" He asks her while sitting back next to her

" Well the first trimester is always risky and since I didn't know about the baby, I didn't take care of myself the past weeks" she answer a bit concerned.

"Everything will be fine I know it" He cups her face with both hands making her look straight in his eyes and pecks her nose

"Well we have an appointment on Monday morning with Dr. Whale" she answers

"Ok just… I want to tell everybody how happy I am" He is excited acting like a child on Christmas morning

"We will, but just not right now" She explains

"Whenever you are ready love…."He pecks her nose once more.

"Thanks" she tells him caresing his cheek,looking on thosdeep blue eyes of him that drives her crazy.

"Well but that doesn't mean we cannot celebrate right?" he smiles mischievously and lays her carefully on the bed to make love to her just the way they did in the vault the night that they conceived their baby.

 **So Robin finally knows about the baby,yeahhh ,AlsoMaleficent is on board of this adventure I really like her,i think her character had a lot of potencial wich obviusly was waisted on the show,like our beloved Oq ,but any way hope you like it plz review ,coment ,etc xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**As my special black friday treat i am posting the 3rd chapter today Is like buy1 get 3 lol.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this little adventure thanks to my beta sandpiper as usally she is great.**

Henry is in his room pretending to read while he is waiting until everybody is sleeping before using Maleficent's potion. Regina came to say good night, and, as soon as she leaves, he listens for the door to her room to close. He takes the medallion and the bottle that he had safely stored on his underwear drawer , then he pricks his index finger, drops a little blood on the medallion as Maleficent instructed him earlier. He then gets comfy on his bed, he closes his eyes, and drinks the potion which causes him to drop unconscious instantly.

Instantly he opens his eyes and it seems he has succeed. He is in the fire room. He watches the medallion, it is shining , so he starts walking through the fire room. It is huge. "

He wonders to himself if it was like this before. After a few minutes he spots a big mirror, which he approaches and realizes the medallion is shining, brighter and brighter so he runs to the mirror.

He knocks at it and screams " Grandpa , grandpa….. Rumpelstiltskin !"

He must be on the other side. He looks to the mirror, breathes deeply and decides to break it, so he goes backwards a few steps and runs against the mirror to smash it. It cracks, so he tries again a few times and finally the mirror breaks and he falls on the floor on the other side. The little pieces of the mirror cut him a bit on his way down to the floor. He opens his eyes and sees around is a white room, only white, no windows; or at least he cannot see any with all the fog around. He stands and keeps looking at the medallion. It is getting brighter so he keeps moving forward calling Rumple. A few minutes later he can spot something at the end of the big room.

"Grandpa is that you? " He screams

Rumple hears and frowns" It can't be" he thinks and listens once more carefully" Henry?" he thinks and stand abruptly

"Henry, is that you? What are you doing here? He screams back as Henry is coming to him.

"I came to get answers! Where is my mom? Henry yells at him very determined and mad

"What ? Rumple is very confused

"Don't play dumb, where is she?" He yells again

"I don't know Henry "He answer his grandson screaming, it appears there is wind howling hard and making hard for them to listen each other

"She took the dagger after saving you and absorbed the darkness before she vanished.." Henry shouts

"She is the new Dark One ?"Rumple ask as he frowns

"Yes, now tell me where is she ?" Henry demands once more

"If that is what happens, she must be in my jail , back in the Enchanted Forest is the only place I could think of" Rumple answer

"Then I will go get her "Henry says

"But she probably doesn't remember you or anybody" Rumples tells him

"What?" he asks confused" but you did when you became the Dark One, didn't you?"

"Yes ,but I assume all the darkness took over her heart and mind. It was too much darkness for anyone to take in. Plus, I killed the Dark One, but she absorbed the darkness it is quite different" He answer and adds "I am sorry, Henry ,I never meant this to happen, I truly am"

" You're lying! You are a coward, this was your plan all along ,all of this is your fault ,stupid selfish bastard ,my dad would be so disappointed in you" Henry is really angry and tearing up

"Please don't say that Henry" Rumple cries and pleads to Henry, feeling a sense of deja vu, feeling that his son had told him exactly the same before he fell through the portal.

" It's the truth! Why did you do it? You had a wife, a family in me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Henry keeps yelling at Rumple

"Henry don't know what to say please forgive me" He apologizes, and is sincere

Henry is crying" Just tell me about Merlin.. Where can I find him?"

"Henry.." he pleads once more

"Is a very specific question, answer me" Henry says

"The last time I saw him was in Camelot "Rumple answers

"You met him ?" Henry asks.

"Yes, I stole something from him ,but he could be anywhere. He can travel between realms" Rumple yells, hearing each other getting harder by the minute

"When was the last time you saw him? Henry yells

"I don't know, long ago..." Rumple responds him

"When?I know you know!" Henry asks him

"35 years ago"Rumple answers

"Someone else who could know him?" Henry is having a hard time talking with all the wind

"King Arthur, they were in a middle of a war by that time" Rumples answers. He really wants to be forgiven by his grandson

"Do you think he is dead? Henry asks

"No he is alive" Rumple answers very secure

Henry starts to vanish "What is happening?´´ Henry is scared

"You are walking up, "Rumple yells and tries to grab Henrys arm, "Henry listen to me, this is dangerous please, don't go find him ,don't .."

he screams as he watches Henry vanishing

"Henry come back you can't go" rumple screams and begins to get desperate thinking "I got to wake up, I got to protect him" he begins concentrating on waking up.

Henry wakes up in his bed breathing heavy , sweating, and with some painful but minor injuries. , He jumps out of bed it is probably 2 in the morning, but he runs to find his mom. He needs to tell her everything so he runs to the room and abruptly opens the door yelling "Mom"

Regina and Robin, however, are not sleeping, but are naked in bed, not totally covered, enjoying the after sex cuddling. Henry bursts in and soon as he saw them he yells" Holy shit"

Henry walks backward and closes the door as Regina screams "Henry!" while she trying to cover her and Robin

Henry speaks trough the closed door, " Sorry guys I forgot Robin and you were.. in the room... together. I don't what to interrupt but I really need talk to you."

She is beyond embarrassed, and doesn't know how to answer. She is blushing and shaking her head

"Mom? Please I need to talk, get dressed and open the door" he is knocking the door persistently

She puts her pajamas on and robin put his shirt and some pjs pant before open the door abruptly "A little late for knocking buddy " Robin grins trying to avoid the awkward I am fucking your mom moment with the joke, and Regina is as red as the apples on her tree

"What is it honey?" she says while finishing tiding her robe and looking up"What happen to you face?" she notices the little cuts on his face" Are you ok?"

"Yes mom I'm fine" He answers while her mom is checking on the cuts

"No you are not, who did this to you?" she is freaking out

"Maybe if you calm I can explain" he says still exited "Emma is in the Enchanted Forest in Rumples cell"

"How do you now that?" Robin asks him

"It doesn't matter" Henry says "We have to go get her"

"Yes it does matter because you got hurt, now you are going to tell me" Regina demands

"Ok, I took a potion to pass out, to fall in a deep sleep. I went to found my grandpa and he told me" Henry explains

"What? Have you lost your mind? That is so dangerous! Why didnt you tell me?" she yells angrily.

"I know, but it was worth it. Now we can go find her," Henry explains

"No it wasn't worth it ,look at you Henry you could have gotten yourself killed" she yells at him.

"But I wasn't. I am ok. I swear Mom" He answers

"Where did you get the potion anyway?" she is losing it.

"That's beside the point, Mom, we've got to get Emma and find Merlin. My grandpa said that Camelot was good place to start looking" Henry says

"It was Belle?" She asks furious not even hearing her son trying to figure out who put his son in danger

"No mom it wasn't Belle" Henry answers.

"Tell me who did it?" Regina demands one more time

"Why do you need to know I already did it" Henry snaps at her

"So I can kill whoever encourages you to do such a dangerous and stupid thing" She snaps back

"Regina calm down" Robin grabs her by the shoulders very calmly

"Don't tell me to calm down,he could have died tonight and now he's keeping secrets" She yells at Robin now

"Regina please it could be dangerous for you to get these upset" Robin insist very calm

"Mom don't be mad please, we finally are moving on Operation Light" Henry pleads he doesn't want to fight, and wonders what Robin is talking about.

It that moment Regina's phone rings they all look at the table were the phone is,so she urges to pick it up "What?" she yells at whoever was calling at 2 in the morning.

Henry notices in that moment the strange item laying on the night table next to his mom's phone. ´´Baby booties?´´ He thinks and then snap out of his thoughts when he listen to his mom.

"He's what? How did that happen? Ok I am on my way, see you there" she ends the call, and Robin and Henry stare at her waiting for her to tell them what is going on

"It was Snow. Rumple is convulsing´´ she says

" Do you think it's because of what I did ?"Henry asks. He is worried. He is not such a fan of his grandpa right now but he doesn't want him to die either.

"I don't know Henry… I've got to go" she says to him more worried now than angry.

"I am coming with you" henry says firmly

"Henry I…" she is about to tell him to stay but sees the look of guilt on her sons eyes and rethinks. She doesn't want to start another fight so she agrees" Ok no time to argue ,Robin.."

"I will take care of Roland, go now.." he answers to her so she thinks he can read her mind sometimes,most of the times actually

"Keep me posted " Robin adds as they disappeared in a purple smoke.

 **So henry had a little adventure in this ep we are moving forward on the plot I hope you all enjoyed love to hear thought or coments**

 **I will update asap thanks for reading xoxox**


End file.
